Thackary Corbin
'''Thackary Corbin '''is the protagonist and player character in The Hunger Games: Dark Waters, a choose-your-own-path style interactive story. Before the events of the story, Corbin is an eighteen year old convicted thief living in District 10. On the eve of the 25th Hunger Games, Corbin is elected by his own people to be reaped for the games. Biography Early life Born in District 10 to parents that later died during an outbreak that ravaged District 10's crops and population, Thackary and his younger brother Nico were orphaned at a young age. Both were forced into an orphanage on orders from the mayor, but eventually escaped and instead became street rats living in the "thieve's quarter", also known as the "Barrow". Here, Thackary and Nico learned to provide for themselves, living a life of thievery to get by. 25th Hunger Games In 25 ADD it was announced by President Coriolanus Snow that the first ever Quarter Quell, a special Hunger Games designed to incorporate a new twist on the traditional format of the games, would take place; for the twenty-fifth games, it was additionally announced that all tributes would be elected by the citizens of their district rather than be selected through the Reaping. Due to his notoriety as a master thief and criminal, Thackary was elected by his people to represent District 10 in the twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games and first Quarter Quell. Due to Mayor Halworth's recent scandal, his daughter Sloane Halworth was elected as the female tribute as penance for her father's crimes. While being escorted to the train, Corbin managed to pickpocket the keys to District 10 escort Humphree Boggart's private quarters. Although Thackary initially gave Sloane the cold shoulder, treating rather maliciously out of spite, the two eventually began to grow slightly warmer to each other. During the chariot rides, Thackary and Sloane were dressed in flamboyant costumes with huge overalls and an oversized scratchy straw hat, much to Corbin's chagrin. To protest, Corbin stripped off his uniform just as the chariots departed the tribute center and rolled into the Capitol square, much to the amusement of many onlookers. President Snow was unimpressed by this display of wit, though Corbin certainly earned a fair share of attention from Capitol citizens. During his interview, Thackary impressed with his crude sense of humor and witty remarks. After host Rita Tulaire pressed him for details on the death of his brother, Thackary became enraged and stormed off of the stage, presumably losing what supporters he might have had prior to his outburst. This act was followed by an uncomfortable silence, although some tributes, including Sloane, found it admirable. Inside the arena Thackary survived the initial cornucopia bloodbath, joining up the career tributes as promised, though he managed to avoid killing any other tributes during the bloodbath. On the eve of the first day, the group encountered Sloane, who was hiding in the upper level of an abandoned residential plaza. As the careers toyed with her, preparing for the kill, the two locked eyes. After remembering the night that Nico died, Thackary made the decision to leave Sloane to the dogs and allow the careers to kill her. Before she could scream, Julius from District 2 slit her throat. In the aftermath of her death, Corbin began to regret his decision to do nothing, realizing that she was blameless for his brother's death and the selfishness of his lack of action. Unbeknownst to Thackary, his willingness to let his district partner die would be a key factor in Ripley's decision to split from the group. On day 2, the group encountered a hive of spider-like muttations, which managed to trap Codex and Beck in their cocoon. As both tributes begged for help, the other career tributes merely laughed (with the exception of Ripley and Thackary), taunting the two inebriated tributes as the mutts began to eat them alive. Ripley attempted to save Beck despite her dislike of him, but was unsuccessful. Julius, in turn, questioned Ripley's loyalty to the group and a standoff emerged between Ripley and the other careers. Ripley made the decision to defect, escaping their wrath with the help of Thackary. That night, Thackary made his own escape to pursue Ripley, killing Ceelu after she caught him. Personality and Traits Years of living off of scraps in the poorest sector of District 10 have turned Thackary into a hardened criminal, as theft is the only way he is able to provide for his family. Several years prior to his reaping, Thackary's younger brother Nico and only living relative was accidentally killed during a brutal beating by Peacekeepers after he was caught stealing from the Mayor's daughter, Sloane Halworth. Because of this incident, Thackary harbors an intense hatred for the Capitol. Thackary supresses his emotions as a result of his trauma, putting up a confident and witty front as a defensive coping mechanism. Relationships Nico Corbin Thackary shared a very close bond with his younger brother prior to his death, as he was his only living relative as both of their parents died when they were young. Sloane Halworth Ripley Reed Category:Characters